New Life, New Love
by Mrs Inferno
Summary: Paul - A Temperamental Wolf. Cold hearted, and a Player. Who is the new girl,Paul can't stop staring at. Follow Paul, as he tries to Resist what his heart wants, and his mind doesn't. A Paul and OC story.


**A/N I Do Not own Twilight. Everything belongs to SM. I only own my Own Characters, and Storyline's.**

**Phasing**

Ah i remember like it was Yesterday. Me phasing, finding out about my Father. I was standing trying to control Jake. Jake was the Last to phase. Bella, the Leech lover had made him mad. She played him like a fiddle, and left him alone.

_**1 Year Ago**_

_Today was like any other day. Wake up, get dressed and go to school. Only today, i felt sick. My body was warm, like super warm that was the Only difference about today. I pulled up to the parking lot of the school. Ah La Push high, same as it is every year. No fresh meat, no nothing, same old girls, same old people. _

_Sam was already there, with Leah. Leah and Sam had been dating now for almost a year. But over the past week, he hasn't been himself. He's gotten alot taller, and built. People thought it was steroids, others growth spurt._

_" How could you Sam" She screamed. Sam just stood there, allowing her to yell._

_" I'm sorry Lee Lee, there's nothing i can do" He said defeated. He loved Leah, and She loved him._

_" Yes you can, you can tell Emily you don't want her" Leah said, almost quiet now._

_" I can't, i wish i could Explain but i can't" He sighed. Leah looked into his eyes, and took a deep breath. All you heard next was a slap echo around the parking lot. They didn't notice me pull up, and park next to them. I had heard the whole thing, and was shocked. Emily was Leah's cousin, who was visiting for the summer. She came to see Leah, and Seth. Leah stormed off to her bike and drove out the school._

_" You okay man" Sam looked at me._

_" Its complicated to Explain, i really wish i could but i can't man, i just can't" Something was bugging him. I could see he wanted to explain, but something was holding him back. Other students starting arriving at school now. Quil, Embry and Jake all arrived, in his truck._

_" Sup peoples" Quil said. We just nodded and headed into the building. English was first, this class i was looking forward too. Our teacher was smoking, MILF material. She was a flirt aswel, but she kept everything professional. Sam sat next to me, he looked different. He looked like a stranger, someone i didn't know. He had a secret, and wasn't telling anyone._

_" Morning Class" Miss Olson said. She was wearing a pencil skirt, and a rather revealing top._

_" Shakespeare is our topic this week, Romeo and Juliet" She said smiling. School dragged on, after English. Lunch couldn't come by sooner. Sam was already in there, at our usual table. We almost laughed as we walked in, Jessica and Lauren were hitting on Sam. they never looked at him before, because he was Leah. But news spread fast about them splitting up._

_" Hey handsome," Jessica said. All off us tried not to gag. She was the school slut, same with Lauren. I had a rep but there's over shadowed mine._

_" My look at those muscles" Lauren purred. Embry spat his food out and laughed. _

_" What's so funny, jealous we ain't hitting on you" Jessica said._

_" Why would i be jealous of skanky whores like you" Embry said back. Lauren then looked at him and started to laugh._

_" Is it true your still a Virgin" She then smirked. This started to get my angry. Someone had told them, told them about Embry. All of us swore never to tell anyone our secrets. Embry told only one other person, Lilly. Lilly was his EX girlfriend. They split about two months ago, she wanted Sex and he didn't. Embry shut up after that, and Lauren smirked._

_" So it is true Lilly was right about you" She said again._

_" Okay enough" I spat. The one thing i hate is when someone talks to my friends like that. She had no right telling everyone about his Secret._

_" Why don't you ask your mum Lauren, i hear her and Embry are pretty close' I then said. The whole cafeteria ooooed. Lauren looked directly at me, as did Jessica._

_" Say's psycho how was therapy last week Paul" Jessica then said._

_" You should know, you was there with me" I smirked. Her jaw dropped and her face went red._

_" See not so nice when a Secret of yours is broadcasted" I said satisfied. Within seconds she was standing infront of me. It happened so fast, my face was stinging. She had slapped me, literally slapped me. She looked at me and backed away a little. My body started to shake, Sam was by my side in a instant. Sam dragged my away, and out into the woods. _

_" Paul calm down" He said. It was too late i couldn't. No women has ever hit me, other then my sister._

_" She hit me, fucking hit me" I yelled. My body shook even more now. I cringed as i felt my body ache._

_" Paul, you need to listen to me okay" I didn't understand what he meant. Suddenly my skin shed, as did my clothes. I looked down and saw Paws, wait paws._

_" Paul you need to Listen" Sam's voice said._

_" What the fuck man, I'm tripping here" I was scared, and wanted to cry._

_" Your a wolf Paul, its a Gene inherited from Our fathers and so forth. The tribal council can explain some more tonight," Sam explained. I started to laugh, man i was tripping. But when i looked down i was bought back to reality._

_" Now what" I said._

_" Think of something happy, that will help change you back" Sam said. I started to think of my Father, my father was a great man. And a wolf by the looks of things. Within seconds i was human again, and very naked._

_" Here" Sam said, chucking me some shorts. I quickly got changed and sighed a little._

_" Let me guess, Vampires exist too" I said trying to add some humor, to the situation._

_" Oh yeah, you have no clue bud" Sam said smiling._

_" So you and Leah" I asked._

_" All will be explained tonight man, now let's head back" I nodded and headed back. Embry and Jake were all waiting for us._

_" Yo man, you alright" He asked._

_" Fine just needed to blow of some steam" The dropped the matter completely. We walked back into the school, were everyone was staring. Lauren and Jessica were sitting there, in hushed whispers._

_" He's crazy i tell you"_

_" But dam is he fine, look at those abs" Since becoming a Wolf, my hearing has improved. The lunch bell sounded, and we headed to class. Two more lesson's to go, before home time. The class's passed by in a blur. Before i knew it, i was driving home. I walked into my Empty house and sat down. _

_Since my Mum and Dad died, everything has been quite. No home cooking when i walked through the door. No football on the flat screen we had. My life was pretty dull, and quiet. No one at school knew i lived alone. I switched on the TV and watched some sports. It started to get dark out, and it was time to go. I walked to the Village council, were Sam was waiting._

_" You ready Bro" Sam said. I took a deep breath and nodded. We walked into Lobby and into the hall. There seated was 4 elders. Billy black, Jacobs father was one of them. There was old man Harry Seth and Leah's dad. Quil Sr, and a face i didn't know._

_" Ah Paul, welcome to the Pack" Billy said smiling._

That's when they told me my family history. My father Paul 'Hawkeye' Matthews. Loyal beta to Billy blacks, father. Hawkeye was the name given to him by the council. He was a skilled wolf amongst everyone. eye for detail, and very smart. I had been proud of my father, but now i was even prouder.

" Let me go" Jake's voice sounded.

" Jake calm down" Sam said. I heard his clothes shed, and heavy panting. Ah this is going to be a long night.

**Review and tell me your thoughts. - Mrs Inferno**


End file.
